the return of the gyinu force part 2
by dr.doom
Summary: things get worse for kel as he face's off against captain gyinu


Yes well you know the deal. The charirtors are not mine yada yada yada kel is so don't take him. Thank you.  
  
The return of the gyinu force, part 2 by: dr doom  
  
About 20 feet over to the left bra was doing her best to block a ki blast from jace. "give it up, I'm three times stronger than you." Jace shouted   
  
"I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me" bra cried "if there's a way to win then I'm going to find it." And with that she jumped a hundred feet in the air and prepared to use the gatin gun attack. "Try this on for size." She cried as she prepared to fire. She could feel the energy all around her now, "gatin gun fire!" she shouted. Then a huge energy beam left her hands and raced towards jace.  
  
"You think that can stop me" jace said smugly "fury force beam" he yelled as he fired it at her. The two beams collided with each other in an explosion of light. But after a few second's jace increased the power in his beam, it went strait though bra's beam and sent her falling to the ground with a loud thump. "Well, it looks like you fell down and go BOOM, ha ha." Jace laughed  
  
"It... it's not y... yet" bra said trying not to black out. "Y... you wont..." she said as she tried and failed to stand up. "...Beat me" bra said but then blacked out.  
  
"Ha, it looks like I already have" jace said as he turned to see how burter was holding up. "Hey burter, hurry up and finish her off already" he yelled to his teammate.  
  
"Sure thing jace." Burter said as he blasted pan. "Sorry little girl but I'm going to have to end this."  
  
"Oh man, this guy is fast. He's blocking every thing I can throw at him." Pan said to her self as she stood up. "Let's see him block this!" she said, as she started gathering energy. "ka-ma-om-ma-yaw" she shouted as she fired a kamama at burter.  
  
"oh no. I'd better run" burter said sarcastically as he let the beam hit him. It exploded in a blaze of light and a cloud of smoke rose around him.  
  
"Alright, direct hit." Pan cried as she jumped up cheering. But then the smoke started to clear, and there stood burter untouched by her attack. "Th... that's impossible, the beam hit him dead on." She said in shock. "There's no way..."  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha. Is that the best that you can do" burter laughed as he raised his hand and blasted pan, and knocked her out.  
  
"Well that was easy." Jace said as he walked to where burter was standing. "Come on lets see how the captain is doing."  
  
"Sure, these guy's are push over's." burter said as he and jace flew over to where gulido was standing.   
  
"How's the captain doing" jace asked  
  
"He's powering up to his max now." Gulido replied "the saiyen is as good as dead."  
  
And about 20 feet away kel watched as gyinu finished powering up. "Are you done yet?" kel asked calmly   
  
"There, now there's no way you can beat me" gyinu said smugly.  
  
"You wanna bet" kel replied  
  
"Huh, what do you mean" gyinu asked  
  
"I don't think you fully understand who I am yet." Kel said. "I am the son of vegita. I was trained by vegita and in the art of the shao-linn. And I am a saiyen warrior." He paused there and let that sink in, "and if you don't leave this planet now..."  
  
"Or what" gyinu interrupted "I have a power level over a million. No one can beat me." Gyinu said arrogantly.  
  
"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kel said, "if you don't leave now, your going to learn what it's like to fight a real super saiyen. And I'm not talking about goku or vegita." With that he raised a force field around him self and started powering up. Then the field around him turned yellow. His hair started to stand on end and then in a flash of light, his hair turned yellow, and his eye's turned green. He was no longer just a sayien. He was now transformed into a super sayien.   
  
"That's im... impossible" gyinu said in disbelief. "I think your bluffing"  
  
"Believe what you want to" kel said coldly  
  
"What... take this you dirty little sayien!" gyinu shouted as he flew towards kel. He attacked kel with a barrage of punch's and kicks. All of witch kel dogged easily. Kel then responded with a series of his own of attacks, but gyinu dogged them just as easily. They continued their attacks for a few minutes. But then gyinu broke off and flew strait up into the air. But when he looked down kel was no where to be found. "huh, where did he get off to" he asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm right here" kel shouted, as he let him self fall from above gyinu. "You may be fast but I'm a hole lot faster" kel cried as he punched gyinu in the face. He then began to hit gyinu with an assault of punches, as they fell towards the ground. But before they could hit gyinu rolled out from under kel and they landed on their feet.  
  
"Well, that was impressive" gyinu said breathing hard. "But let's see if you can handle this." He said as he started to rise into the air about 200 feet. "Gyinu-shaka." He cried as the huge force beam raced towards kel.  
  
"Ah-do-shaio-kon" kel countered, as an equally huge force beam left his hands. The two energy beams met in the middle of the two fighters, with an explosion of light.   
  
Mean while at capsule corp. gohan sat at a table on the padeo, looking at a small case containing the fusion earrings and two sinzoo beans. Along with a few of his friends. "Yeah I'll take the case to kurrinth" gohan said as he closed the case.  
  
"oh thanks, are you sure it's not out of the way" bulma asked  
  
"Nope I was planing to go to kami's look out and visit dende and piccolo." Gohan answered  
  
"Oh man" krillon exclaimed "mind if I come with you. I haven't seen dende in a while  
  
"Sure" gohan said, "let's go" then he and krillon jumped off the padeo and took off into the air. Headed towards kami's look out. To give to kurrinth the case for safekeeping.  
  
But back at where kel and gyinu were facing off, bra awoke only to find her self badly hurt and almost out of power. "P... pan, where are you" she called as she stood up. She looked around and saw pan starting to stir. She walked over limping to her fallen friend. "You ok?" Bra asked  
  
"I feel about as bad as you look." Pan joked "where's kel"  
  
"Over there" bra said grimly as she and pan looked over to see what was happing.  
  
"I cant keep this up much longer" gyinu said to him self "and I cant beat him by my self, so, it's time to become super gyinu" he said. "If I can just get out of this."  
  
"But 200 feet below gyinu kel was making plan's of his own. " ok kel boy you've only got one chance to do this." Kel said to no one. "Here goes" he said as he rolled out from under gyinu's energy beam and flew at gyinu with all his speed.  
  
"No he..."gyinu said shocked as he tried to move out of the way, but it was to late kel was already there and he sucked gyinu in the jaw. The blow sent him falling towards the ground and he fell in front of the rest of the gyinu force with a loud crash. Jace and burter quickly helped their fallen leader to his feet. "M... men I think it's time to turn it up a notch."  
  
"Do you mean what I think you mean?" gulido asked  
  
"Yes" gyinu said now standing on his own two feet. "It's time" gyinu said as he began to glow. The rest of the gyinu force circled around there leader and raised there hands and chanted "la-la-la, we are one, la-la."  
  
"What now" kel said as he floated to the ground. The gyinu force kept chanting until they fused and became one person. This new person looked a lot like freeza in form 2 except he was green all over. "Ooh man" kel said. He could feel this new guy's power level and it was much, much higher than his own. "This is going to be one of those days"  
  
"Be hold, we are now one, we are now super gyinu." Super gyinu said as he walked towards kel. "We will hear you beg splited open like rotted fruit. We will hear you beg for mercy. And if you are lucky we might just spar your pathetic sayien life."  
  
To be continued........  
  
Please tell me what you of my story.   



End file.
